


Stealing a Piece of Your Heart

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - FBI, Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Jeonghan is a conman and Joshua is a FBI agent. A White Collar AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> It isn't strictly jihan so much as they have sexual tension. More like future developing Jihan should i continue. I don't want to but i might...if the inspiration hit, or if enough people wanted me too.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do borrow from the TV show. Parts of this was copied or summarized like the lines or the ideas of him becoming a criminal consultant and how he gets Joshua's attention and why he escapes prison. Shit like that. Only parts of this is original. I wouldl likely copy some similar cases if I continued and would come up with my own. But I don't have full intentions ot keep going.
> 
> WARNING: Jeonghan for this part does have a relationship with a woman. She would play a minor/slightly huge part. But that's only if I continued this. For now she's well the reason why he did a runner.

“This is the real deal,” Jeonghan breathed, staring at the painting in wonder. “How’d you get this work of art?” He was staring at a Picasso, a lesser known one, but still a Picasso. Jeonghan hadn’t come across many of his works in his career as a conman and art forger. And he had been a conman and art forger for quite some time.

The guy shrugged. “I’m fencing it for my partner. He does the art thieving and I do the selling. I don’t ask how he does it. I just help him if he needs me.”

Hoshi, was the guy’s name, Jeonghan remembered. A fake one no doubt. But when you were a fencer of stolen goods, especially in goods that cost up to millions of dollars, you had to have a fake name that everyone in the underground world knew you by.

Unless you were like Jeonghan and wanted everyone to know your name. but it’s not like people actually knew it was his real one. Others were still debating if it was an alias he’d stuck with for a long time or the name he was born with. Pity for them. It was his real one.

“Well I’d like to thank your partner immensely,” Jeonghan said, hovering his hands over the painting with his gloves.  “He wants to trade this for the Renoir?”

Hoshi nodded. “Yea. Says he needs it for something.” Shrugging he added, “Probably for another deal.” He inclined his head at the Picasso. “It’s real enough for you?”

“Most definitely,” Jeonghan said, holding it up gently. “The real thing.”

Hoshi laughed. “You art nerds are so weird. I only know enough to check if that Renoir you’re trading is a fake or not.” His eyes nearly disappeared in his mirth, “My partner calls me a philistine for not paying attention to our area of trade.” Hoshi gave Jeonghan a bland look, “He likes to conveniently forget that I specialize in gems. Not art work.”

“Gems?” Jeonghan’s head perked up.

“Yea, gems,” Hoshi replied.

Snapping his fingers Jenoghan had an ah ha moment. “You wouldn’t be that Hoshi who fenced that cut from the original Hope diamond would you?”

Hands spread out wide, Hoshi said, “Guilty as charged. That was some of my best work. I got so much from it.”

“I heard the heist was epic.”

“Pretty epic,” Hoshi nodded in agreement. “But back to business. We have a deal?” He pointed at the Picasso.

Jeonghan nodded. “Yea.” In the same breath, sounding more than a bit awed, “It’s one thing to forge Picasso’s. But to have one in your hands and in your collection,” he shivered in excitement, “nothing beats that.”

A click of the safety latch on a gun went off. “Too bad you won’t be able to keep it then. Hands up.”

That same silky, honeyed voice that Jeonghan always heard was right back in his ears.

Damn it all. “Agent Hong,” he said, trying to play it cool, maybe he could escape. “So, nice to hear from you again.”

Chuckling Joshua said, “Nice to see you again too Jeonghan. After you slipped out of my hands last time I couldn’t let you get away again.” He shoved his gun none to gently to Jeonghan’s temple. “Hands in the air. You’re under arrest.”

“What about my associate over there,” he inclined his head, trying to inch away from the cold barrel of Agent Hong’s favorite gun.

Another gun safety was clicked off. “Too bad for you Jeonghan. I happen to be an agent too. Hands up.” Hoshi opened his eyes, dropping that silly smile he had on earlier.

Fuck. It was all a set up. Fucking hell.

“If you come in nicely, I’ll be sure to tell the judge. Maybe they’ll lighten your sentence,” Joshua said.

“And if I don’t?”

“If you don’t I chase you down and make sure you’re cuffed and behind bars,” Joshua hissed.

Gently, Jeonghan laid down the Picasso. He didn’t want to hurt it, even if he was going to run for his life. “All right. You don’t have to be violent now agent. You know I hate violence.”

Joshua moved away, getting his handcuffs, holding onto Jeonghan’s hands.

Letting himself be moved, Jeonghan silently watched as Joshua brought them to his hands. At that moment, he leaped forward, kissing Joshua on the lips. They were soft as he imagined. A bad thing to think about when the person you kissed was the agent who wanted your ass behind bars, attractive or not.

The agent reared back in surprise. He sputtered.

Jeonghan made his escape. Pushing the agent to the floor, hearing an oof and shout of fuck.

“Get him!” Into a device, he shouted, “All agents surround the perimeter. Whoever captures Jeonghan Yoon for me gets an extra bonus!”

Jeonghan sprang through the side door, latching onto the fire escape. He didn’t look back. Hearing the sounds of shouting and feet thudding the asphalt he ran. Where was the escape car? He let out a sigh of relief as he saw it.

He dived in. Well, tried more like. Before he could get to the car door he was tackled to the ground. He let out a large groan.

“Think you’d get away this time huh?”

It was dear Agent Hong again. Or as Jeonghan liked to call him Shua. He hated that nickname. But Jeonghan changed up their little game of cat and mouse by calling him a diminutive of his real name. making it seem like they were friends instead of Agent Hong after one of the more notorious con men of the world.

“If you wanted me on the ground Shua you’d just have to ask,” Jeonghan joked. God knows why he was joking when he was about to get his ass thrown in prison. “I don’t mind if you’d like to change our usual positions. Watching you from below is quite nice too. Especially when your ass seems to have filled out. More for me to hold when I’m fucking you.” He paused as if he was thinking. “Am I moving too fast for you though? Was that your first kiss?”

He was abruptly flipped over. Grunting at the impact he felt hands grab his and handcuff him. Damn it.

“You think you’re so clever,” Joshua said, sounding not the least bit winded.

Fuck him, Jeonghan thought.

“I don’t date criminals. Let alone let them anywhere near my ass to fuck me.” Joshua hauled him up roughly. “And I’ll have you know before I even laid eyes on your stupid face I already lost my virginity. Don’t you have Sojin? Where is she? Would she be happy to hear that you kissed me? Or are you two ok with an open relationship? Like when she left you last year.”

Jeonghan reared his ugly head, “You leave Sojin alone.”

Joshua smirked at him, taking pleasure in knowing he hit a nerve. “Stop flirting with me.” He hauled Jeonghan to the car, making sure to pat him down for any tools. All of which was handed off to another officer who placed them in a bag.

Opening his cell phone Joshua nodded and made an ugly noise. “Fine. Call everyone in. We got what we were here for. It’ll have to do.” He turned to Jeonghan. “Lucky for you. She’s clean. As far as we can see. Maybe she’ll get off. Maybe she won’t. You on the other hand won’t be out of prison for quite some time. Our game is over. You’re going behind bars.”

* * *

**3 YEARS LATER**

Joshua typed away at the computer, finishing up the report for the latest blunder. He turned as he heard a knock. “What’s up Soonyoung?”

“Chief wants you. Something big happened I think,” Soonyoung said, eyes more than a little happy. It had been a bit frustrating as of late. Their current case was giving them a run for their money.

It irked the both of them to fucking bits. Joshua hated con men. Especially those who used vaults that were hard to break into.

Getting up he patted Soonyoung on the head. “Chin up. We’ll break into it soon.”

He grumbled, “Those damn graduates don’t know crap.”

And Soonyoung right. A bomb had gone off in the midst of them trying to open the vault. Joshua noticed the what the numbers spelled but by then the safe cracker had finished and didn’t hear his shout.

The lovely bomb went off, scattering dust everywhere and a thin line of something that none of the damn Ivy League graduates had known about.

Joshua laughed, “We can’t choose the recruits though. If I could I’d replace about half of them with people like you.”

Soonyoung grinned at him.

“Now let’s go see what Chief Kim wants.”

Soonyoung followed as Joshua walked briskly to the biggest office in the floor that wasn’t one of the conference rooms.

“You asked to see me sir?” Joshua looked around, keeping his poker face on as he saw some agents(?) he didn’t recognize.

“Come in Agent Hong. And you too Kwon.” Chief Kim sighed. “It seems that Jeonghan Yoon has made his escape from prison just last night.”

“What?” Joshua said slowly. “Doesn’t he finish his sentence in a few months?”

“Three months to be exact,” said one of the agents.

“They went for rounds and he was nowhere in his cell. The guards searched the prison. He’s gone.” Putting his fingers together Chief Kim sighed, “The head of the state marshal wants you to go in and check things out. You captured him long ago. Do it again agent.”

“Yes, sir.”

Joshua and Soonyoung exited the office with the two agents in tow. Entering the bull pen, Joshua said, “Soonyoung, get Chan. I think this might be a good experience for him.”

“What about me?” Soonyoung blinked, surprised that he was being replaced by a newbie.

Smiling at him Joshua explained, “I need one of my best men on our current case. I’ll take care this little break out. Ok?”

Soonyoung sighed. “Leaving me out of the good action. Ok. I got it. One newbie coming up.”

Joshua laughed. Turning to the agents from the prison he asked, “So what do you have for me?” He stopped. “No, wait. Let’s go the prison. I’d like to see his cell and whatever footage you might have there. I doubt you brought much of anything that could be of use.”

“You wanted to see me sir?”

“Chan. Perfect. We’re going to the state prison to catch an escaped con man. Let’s go.”

“Sir?”

Joshua grabbed him, leading the way to the elevator. “I’ll tell you all about it on our way there.”

* * *

“So, you let him walk out the front door?” The smile of Joshua’s face was anything but a smile. Who was the fucking idiot who let Jeonghan Yoon walk out of freaking prison for art thievery?

“We didn’t notice it was him,” the head of prison said, sounding a bit defensive.

“Well show me his cell,” Joshua ordered. “How’d he get out?”

“He walked out the front wearing a guard’s uniform.”

“Ordered it?  Or bribed it from one of the guards?”

“Ordered it,” the prison head mumbled.

“On whose credit card?”

“My wife’s.”

Chan snorted. Joshua gave him a look, even if his eyes were slightly dancing at how Jeonghan fooled the incompetent man.

Checking out the cell, Joshua noted the art sketches, the tally marks on the wall. He flipped through the books. Little asshole learned how to hotwire a truck, even a new occupation as an airport valet. He planned this.

“What’s with the razor?”

“He shaved off his beard before he left and his hair.”

Joshua mused, “He cut off a beard? He normally shaved to keep the hair from growing. Weird. He’s normally so fastidious. Cut his hair too? Something had to happen. “I need to see the footage of the cell.”

“Sir what are you looking for?” Chan asked.

“Jeonghan was always a guy who took care of how he looked. For him to grow a beard and to cut off that hair he grew means something happened.” Joshua watched the cell footage. “Wow. I wouldn’t recognize him on the street if I saw him like that.”

Jeonghan had a huge scraggly beard and his hair had seen better days. He didn’t look as bright as he normally acted. “Go back further. Something must’ve happened for him to let go of his habits.” Joshua watched like a hawk, patting the surveillance guy on the shoulder when he spotted what he needed to see. “There. Stop. He stopped shaving after that day. Something happened. Let’s find out what.”

* * *

Joshua tsked. “He had a visitor.” Tracing Jeonghan’s name lightly, his finger tapped on the name of said visitor. “Sojin Kim.”

“Sojin Kim?” The head of state marshals asked.

“Sojin Kim. Jeonghan’s long term lover. They worked together, lived together. Sometimes they were on and sometimes they were off.” Joshua tapped her name. “Show me the footage the day she came to visit.”

They brought it up. Joshua watched carefully.

“It’d take some time to get one of the lip readers in,” he said.

Joshua said nothing, watching still. Sojin shook her head, as if refuting something. Or denying something. Jeonghan looked distraught. Calling to her he placed his hand on the partition. But Sojin said something and left.

“No,” Joshua said. “Finding Jeonghan will be easy. If we find her, we find him. Let’s go Chan.”

“Yes sir!”

* * *

“Looks like she disappeared after saying goodbye to you in prison,” Joshua said, walking into the now empty house as agents surrounded the building. “Are you carrying?”

“You know I hate guns,” Jeonghan said quietly, staring at the bottle in his hands.

“What’d she say?” Joshua asked, looking at the bottle in his hand. It was a ship in a bottle.

“Goodbye,” Jeonghan laughed. If it sounded a bit hysterical Joshua let it slide. “She said goodbye.”

“Why go after her when you only had three months left? You could’ve been a free man and then go after her.” Joshua shook his head. “Your sentence will be extended for this. Good behavior or not.”

“Jealous Shua?”

Joshua scoffed at the nickname and the ludicrous idea that he’d be jealous. Even in his state of sadness Jeonghan could flirt. Honestly.

“It doesn’t matter,” Jeonghan continued. “The only person I had was her and now she’s gone.”

Joshua sighed. “Let’s go Jeonghan. Time to face the music.”

Jeonghan got up. Looking at Joshua he asked, “Isn’t that the same thing you wore when you arrested me?”

“A black suit and a white shirt are staples,” Joshua retorted.

Stopping in front of him Jeonghan laughed. He paused. He lifted his hand, carefully, showing Joshua he meant no harm.

Joshua stared at him and nodded his head, allowing him to touch his shoulder.

Jeonghan lifted one of those thin strips that fell on him from the explosion from the vault.

“Do you know what this is?” He sounded so excited.

“No,” Joshua answered. “It’s from the case I was on until they asked me to find you thanks to your runner.” He made a noise, “It has us stumped. The Ghost is good. Might be better than you.”

Jeonghan gave him an offended look before a light bulb went off in his head. “What’s it worth to you? If I tell you what it is?”

Blinking Joshua looked at him confused.

“Is it worth one meeting?”

Joshua gave him a skeptical look.

“If I tell you what this is here, will you meet me back in prison in a week?”

Joshua raised his brows.

“One meeting.”

Sighing, Joshua said, “Fine.”

As the voices of the agents and state marshals started getting louder, Jeonghan said, “It’s the security strip for the new Canadian one-hundred-dollar bill.”

The state marshals came in holding their guns and Jeonghan held his hands up. Shouting back to Joshua as he was cuffed he said, “Remember Shua! One meeting next week!”

Joshua watched as they tugged him down the stairs. A meeting huh.

* * *

Joshua met Soonyoung in the lobby. “What’s up with them?” Asking as he sipped his coffee.

“Jeonghan was right. That strip was the security fiber for the Canadian hundred. It’s still hush hush.” Soonyoung had a gleeful look on his face. “An international incident looks like it’s starting. They want to know how the hell do you know.”

“Damn. The con man was right.” He closed the file Soonyoung gave him. “Let’s go see how he knows then.”

“Yea. Finally a trip I can go on,” Soonyoung said excitedly.

Laughing Joshua asked, “Want to see what high security prison looks like? Something you thankfully avoided?”

“Awww. You don’t have to point that out.”

Joshua ruffled his hair. “It’s nothing exciting. But let’s go.”

* * *

“How’d you know?” Joshua asked, looking at him beadily.

Jeonghan laughed, leaning back as far as he could in his chair. Which wasn’t very far thanks to the chains. “It’s my life.”

Tsking Joshua nodded. “True.” He sat on the table. “I’m here like you asked. What do you want?”

“I know why you call him the ghost.”

“And what do you know of what I think?” Joshua eyed him.

“Come on,” he said, giving Joshua a wink. “Don’t you think I researched about you Shua? Just like you did me. By the way did you get my birthday cards?”

“Unfortunately,” Joshua said wryly. “They were…nice. Rather artistic.”

“I can help you get the guy. The one who disappears every time you get close to catching him.”

Joshua laughed right in his face, getting up from the table. “You’re out of your mind. How are you going to help me? Send me snail mail?”

“No,” Jeonghan said. “You can take me on like a CI. Like Soonyoung is.”

“You leave Soonyoung out of this,” Joshua snapped. “And its Agent Soonyoung now.”

“I’ll be like a criminal informant. I’ll be released under your custody and supervision.”

“And have you run once you’re out to find Sojin again?” Joshua gave him a deadpan look. “Don’t play me for a fool.”

Jeonghan opened his mouth, which Joshua stopped him from saying anything further.

“GPS tracker anklet or not.” He ignored Jeonghan’s look of confusion. “I know of the new tech. I don’t trust you. We’re done here. Have a fun three years more in prison Jeonghan.” Joshua walked away, trench coat swishing around him.

* * *

Joshua gritted his teeth, slowly relaxing them as he watched Jeonghan come out from the gates. “Where’s the tracker?”

Jeonghan lifted his pants showing Joshua the large uncuttable tracker.

“You’re under my supervision. If you for any reason do a runner you’re back in here for life. Understand me?”

Jeonghan nodded, saluting Joshua cheekily. “Got it sir.”

Joshua tsked. “Get in the car.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more of this idea/AU leave me a comment saying so


End file.
